Define the operation $a\nabla b = 2 + b^a$. What is the value of $(1\nabla 2) \nabla 3$?
Solution: We see that

$$1\nabla 2=2+2^1=4$$

Then,

$$4\nabla 3=2+3^4=83$$

So the answer is $\boxed{83}$.